Cucharilla de Te
by AnSaku
Summary: Lavender de pronto se comporta de manera extraña y Ron no sabe que le pasa, tal vez la misteriosa carta anonima escondida en el libro tenga algo que ver además de problemas esta carta les da una oportunidad magnifica para aclarar sus sentimientos.ONESHOT.


CUCHARILLA DE TÉ.

Al principio, me dejé llevar por la ira y el resentimiento que sentía por Ginny, pagaría cara ese comentario hiriente acerca de mi vida romántica. Luego creí que lo hacía por celos, creí que lo que me movía a continuar, era el sentimiento de venganza, quería que Hermione supiera que yo también era capaz de involucrarme sentimentalmente con una persona y no solo con mi escoba o un buen plato de comida.

Pero ahora, con el pasar de las semanas, me doy cuenta del impacto que tiene en mí. Las sensaciones que su cercanía me produce no las puedo describir, los pocos momentos en que no la tengo cerca…no puedo respirar, el aire no me oxigena igual.

-¿Ro-Ro? – escucho que me llama, solo ella podría saber donde estoy, solo ella me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco a mí mismo, ni siquiera Harry me encuentra cuando vengo aquí.

-¿Lavender?- tengo que responderle, el tono de angustia en su voz, me altera, no puedo concebir que se sienta de esa manera.

-¡Ron, te encontré!- apenas me ve, aferra sus brazos a mi cuello y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, mi corazón se acelera con el contacto de su piel, abrazo su cintura y me pierdo en el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

-¿Pasa algo?- le susurro al oído, puedo sentir como su cuerpo se estremece bajo mi abrazo y al sentir mi aliento contra su piel. Disfruta mi compañía tanto como yo la de ella.

-Nada malo, es solo que te extraño, apenas terminé el examen, corrí hasta aquí, sabía que te encontraría.

-Hiciste bien, ya me estaba aburriendo, vamos a sentarnos ¿Quieres?

Me senté en la hierba fresca y recargué mi espalda contra un tronco, ella se acomodó entre mis piernas y se apoyó en mi pecho, la rodee con los brazos y entrelazó los dedos con los míos.

-¿Lav?

-¿Mmmmh?

-Estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parecería pasar estas vacaciones conmigo?

-¡Oh Ron, me encantaría!- rompió el abrazo y se hincó frente a mí, pero no creo que mis padres me lo permitan, aunque…quizá podrías venir a cenar en alguna ocasión…

-Que mal, bueno ya lo planearemos luego- no quiero insistir, tal vez eso la haga enojar.

A pesar de que me sonreía, me pareció que algo ensombrecía su cálida mirada.

-Creí que me invitabas con intensión de que asistiera, pero te doy una negativa y dejas de insistir, pienso que solo lo decías como un cumplido.

-¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Por qué de pronto te has puesto así?

Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa, estoy algo desconcertado.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Ni una sola vez me has dicho que me quieres o que yo te intereso, hace un minuto te dije que te extraño y ni siquiera parpadeaste, ¡Eres tan sensible como una piedra!

¡Hay no! Esa frasecita... ya había escuchado algo parecido antes.

-Lavender, no entiendes…yo…

-Comprendo perfectamente…para ti esto…nosotros…solo es un pasatiempo, una aventura, disculpa si mis sentimientos te incomodan, yo…

-No, las cosas no son así, si no insistí con la invitación fue porque no quería que te sintieras presionada, no quiero atosigarte, no quiero que…te hartes de mí.

Expresarle lo que sentía me provocó una sensación cálida, seguramente, me había puesto colorado hasta las orejas.

-Jamás sucederá, pero sigo sintiendo que salgo con una cucharilla de té- se puso de pie- Lo mejor será que me valla, nos vemos en la comida.

-No Lavender, no quiero que te vayas enojada.

-No quieres que me vaya enojada, entonces si quieres que me valla- un sollozo se le escapó.

-No dije eso…enojada o feliz, da lo mismo, no quiero que te vayas- yo también me levanté.

-Déjalo Ronald- su tono de voz me inquieta, siento que algo se me escapa, no comprendo nada de lo que está sucediendo, algo raro pasa y no lo capto, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles?

-¿Ya no soy Ro-Ro? Explícame lo que sucede, porque no lo estoy entendiendo.

De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin más se echo a correr lejos de mí, en dirección al castillo, en contra de mí mismo, la seguí a toda velocidad, pero no pude alcanzarla, intentando recuperarme por el ejercicio, camine de regreso al escondite, tome mi mochila y los libros que ella había dejado, eran solo dos, pero uno era muy grande y algo pesado, así que puse el pequeño y ligero sobre él, pero al incorporarme, resbaló y cayó abierto en el pasto cuando lo cerré y levante vi un pergamino doblado en forma de sobre que se había salido del libro, iba dirigido a ella, pero la letra no estaba impresa con tinta, se veía más bien grabada con fuego, sin duda, esa carta estaba escrita con un hechizo para no delatarse, el contenido me intrigó, tenía que leerla, desdoblé el pergamino y leí:

_"Querida y muy inocente Lavender:_

_Lamento tener que decirte esto, con lo contenta que te ves últimamente, pero si de verdad crees que Ronald Weasley, te está tomando en serio, estas muy equivocada. Lo único que le interesa tener contigo, es una aventura, solo intenta probar que él también puede besar a la chica que se le antoje, apuesto que ni una sola vez te ha dicho que te quiere y menos aún que te extraña o algo por el estilo, es tan sensible como una cucharilla de té, es incapaz de demostrar que tiene sentimientos, a menos de que tenga hambre, claro._

_Ahórrate el drama y mejor enfócate en otras cosas, como estudiar, buena falta que te hace._

_Toma mi consejo…tómalo de una amiga."_

Maldita y endemoniada carta, la redacción era muy obvia, "Que tú tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharilla de té, no significa que los demás seamos iguales" esas habían sido sus exactas palabras en aquella ocasión.

No podía creer que estuviera tan celosa, en cierta manera, me halagaba, pero no era justo que se metiera así en la relación, Lavender es lo más importante que tengo.

Con razón estaba ten rara, recogí las cosas y corrí hasta el gran comedor buscándola.

La encontré un poco apartada, en compañía de Parvati.

Hermione también estaba en el gran comer, charlaba con Harry y Ginny, era muy tentador derramarle la sopa sobre el uniforme, o llenarle el cabello con el puré de patatas, pero mejor me acerque a mí chica, me senté junto a Parvati, frente a ella. Las dos se sorprendieron mucho cuando lo hice, puso los libros de ella a su lado, sobre la mesa y mi mochila junto a mí en el banco.

Saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y se la mostré, sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

-¿Es esta la razón de tu extraño comportamiento hace un rato?

-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Se salió del libro cuando los recogí.

-Debí guardarla mejor.

-Debiste contármelo enseguida, se quien la escribió.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Parvati, había olvidado que estaba ahí, una persona prudente se hubiera ido.

-El punto es que la carta tiene razón, ni una sola vez te he dicho lo que significas para mí, tu no hubieras creído esas palabras si yo no fuera tan miedoso, tan frío y ahora que lo pienso es injusto, porque yo estoy seguro de lo que sientes por mí, pero tú no, porque nunca lo he dejado claro.

-Esto significa que…

-Que si, que eres una aventura para mí…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Ya veo, debí imaginarlo.

-¡No! Déjame terminar… eres una aventura para mí, porque todo esto es nuevo y… ¿Parvati, podrías dejarnos solos?

-¡¿Qué? Pero si yo…

-Por favor, amiga, te busco más tarde.

-¡Osh! Está bien- tomó su mochila y se fue.

-Continúa por favor, Ron.

-Te decía que eres una aventura, porque todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, me sube la adrenalina cuando estoy contigo y el aire no me oxigena igual cuando no, lamento mucho que hayamos tenido que pasar por esto para decírtelo.

-Entonces…Ro-Ro… ¿Me quieres?

-Mucho…más que otra cosa…te quiero Lavender.

FIN.


End file.
